To Do List
It's a short game; it should be easy: *Find more of the special Dice throws! Narrow down the actions for the ones that are listed, if possible. *Melee, Ranged, Shields, Helms, Armor, Trinkets: Add all items to the tables on these list pages, sorted by the in-game "Default". Check your own items against the list and add anything that's missing. Create articles for each item. **Try to get their stats at at least two levels. +9 in everything isn't really necessary, but there were actually a couple instances where people just extrapolated backwards, not realizing that the 0 in a stat was actually levelled up from a stat that began in the negatives, so they just filled out zeroes across the board... anyway, there's no point filling in the stats that never change, as it just clutters the table and makes information harder to parse. **For item locations, make liberal use of Special:WhatLinksHere. Maybe someone didn't fill out a sword's location on the item page, but it might be in a loot table on a location page. You never know. *Skills & Magic by element on the Fire, Water etc. pages. **Add all the details listed under Spell Notes in the Stats menu. **Also add Dice used, items the skill/spell is learned from, spellbook locations (again, probably using Special:WhatLinksHere). *Create a redirect page for each Spell and Skill, pointing to its entry on its respective element page. For example, Solid Strike II. *Skills by character on the Giauque, Lippi, and Frea pages, in the order they're learned. If all characters eventually end up with the same pool of skills, though, there's less of a point to doing this. Note that some skills actually do come from items, so don't mix those up. ** I added all the skills to the character's pages and also included who can have which skill (for reference?). If anyone could adjust the format to what it is supposed to be. I am not sure how it's supposed to look. **This here is helpful information (thanks, Google)--although it seems to indicate that only 15 skills max are learned, and later skills like Meditate III are absent. Even before NG+ though, I'm pretty sure I've learned skills at the end of repeatable battles (and you definitely can in NG+). I'm not sure how it works--maybe set numbers of encounters are necessary, but maybe you also have to be ahead of a boss before the tree will progress to Skill #x. That way you couldn't get them all just grinding in Chapter 1. Whether even Giauque and Lippi would ever learn Meditate III is not something I am in the position to say. ***I am new here: The three characters have a limited skill set each with some overlap. Mediate III for example is Frea only. The guys have other skills that she doesn't have. There is no strict fixed order to skill learning as you can chose what you want and the next one (I think) doesn't depend too much on what you have. I think I once could choose a level 2 skill as well as the level 1 skill because I just always chose other skills and the level 1 skill stayed in the selection. After you have learned all skills you just don't get the skill selection screen anymore. Once you are at your last two skills the selection screen also has one (and then two) empty slots. One could think of the skills as a very shallow exp/lvl system that has a certain maximun (when all the skills are learned). Also hello everyone, I will try to add stuff here (I just redownloaded the game when I got a bigger SD card). *Add the rest of the Spellbook Consumables. **Add individual redirect pages for all consumables **I've added some more. A few are still missing but most of these need easy mode for the level 1 spellbooks but I am hunting for the big loot in the Lost mausoleum *Locations: At the end of battles just check what you find against the loot tables to see if anything's missing. Many items are, in fact, missing. Also, each Location has a bit of lore on the map, maybe transcribe those. Y'know, if there's nothing more important that needs doing. *Figure out which enemies drop which loot, specifically. **Bosses are obvious, but other enemies will require repeating fights and killing things in set orders **Enemies often drop the weapon they have equipped, can use this as a guide for their "Section" of the loot.